hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Extended DVD
__TOC__ Chamber of Secrets Extended Since everyone loved the idea of a Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Extended DVD, it was obvious there should be an extended version of Chamber of Secret. DVD 1: The Movie *'Introducing by Chris Columbus' - 0:06:32 *' The Extended Version of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secret' *'Audio Commentary with' **Director Chris Columbus **Producer David Heyman **Composer John Williams *'Audio Commentary with' **Author J.K. Rowling **Writer Steve Kloves *'Audio Commentary with' **Actor Daniel Radcliffe **Actor Rupert Grint **Actress Emma Watson *'Audio Commentary with' **Actor Richard Harris **Actor Kenneth Branagh **Actor Christian Coulson **Actor Jason Isaacs **Actor Tom Felton **Actress Bonnie Wright **Actor Robbie Coltrane **Actress Maggie Smith **Actor Alan Rickman **Actress Shirley Henderson **Actor Toby Jones **Actor Robert Hardy **Actor Julian Glover **Actor John Cleese **Actress Miriam Margolyes **Actress Julie Walters **Actor Mark Williams **Actor Richard Griffiths **Actress Fiona Shaw **Actor Harry Melling **Actor Hugh Mitchell *'Audio Commentary with' **Director Frank Oz **Actor Hugh Grant **Actress Zoë Wanamaker *'Audio Commentary with' **Fan Melissa Anelli **Fan John Noe **Fan Sue Upton *'Trailers' **Philosopher's Stone ***Philosopher's Stone Teaser Trailer - 0:01:42 ***Philosopher's Stone Official Trailer - 0:01:56 ***Philosopher's Stone International Trailer - 0:02:23 **Chamber of Secrets ***Chamber of Secrets Teaser Trailer - 0:01:21 ***Chamber of Secrets Official Trailer - 0:02:02 ***Chamber of Secrets International Trailer - 0:02:15 DVD 2: Original Movie And Games *'Introducing by Richard Harris, Maggie Smith, Alan Rickman, Warwick Davis, Miriam Margolyes and Kenneth Branagh' - 0:06:52 *'The Original Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secret' *'Tours' **Tour at Diagon Alley: ***Flourish and Blotts **Tour at Lockhart's Classroom **Tour at Dumbledore's Office **Tour at the Chamber of Secrets **Tour in The Forbidden Forest *'Interactive Games' **Find The Chamber of Secrets **Colin's Darkroom **Spellcaster Knowledge **Forbidden Forest **Mandrake Challenge *'Classrooms' **Defense Against The Dark Arts ***About the class - 0:02:19 ***Lockhart Character Montage - 0:02:47 ***Books by Lockhart - 02:33 **Potions ***About the class - 0:01:24 ***Snape Character Montage - 0:02:04'' **Spells ***About the class - 0:01:04 ***Flitwick Character Montage - 0:01:29 **Transfiguration ***About the class - 0:01:59 ***McGonagall Character Montage - 0:02:39 **Herbology ***About the class - 0:02:16 ***Sprout Character Montage - 0:02:01 *'Library' **Art Gallery **Dumbledore Character Montage - 0:03:26 **Student Character Montages - 0:04:07 **Meet the Hogwarts Ghosts - 0:02:12 **Animated Timeline **Magical Trading Cards *'Watch 'Flourish & Blotts Clip' In 20 Different Languages' *' Deleted Scenes with Commentaries' DVD 3: Planning The Movie *'Introducing by J. K. Rowling' - 0:06:17 *'Writing the book 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' - 1:45:49 *'Adapting the book into a Screenplay' - 2:16:16 *'Planning the Film' - 0:54:58 *'Possible Cast and Crew Members Documentaries For Chamber of Secrets' **Director Frank Oz (Possible Director) - 0:29:54 **Actor Hugh Grant (Possible Gilderoy Lockhart) - 0:23:45 **Actor Alan Cumming (Possible Gilderoy Lockhart) - 0:19:21 **Actress Zoë Wanamaker (Written Out) - 0:15:55 **Kate Duchêne (Supposed to be In the Movie) - 0:13:06 **Comedian Rik Mayall (Should haw been Peeves) - 0:25:11 *'Finding The New Crew' - 1:00:24 *'Finding The New Cast' - 1:33:25 *'Building the Sets' **Building the Muggle World ***The Dursley's House - 0:15:59 *** King's Cross Station - 0:09:38 ***Other - 0:22:51 **Building the Magical World ***Diagon Alley - 0:37:16 ***Flourish & Blotts - 0:33:13 ***Knockturn Alley - 0:41:44 ***Borgin and Burkes - 38:31 ***Other - 1:01:26 **Building Hogwarts - 1:32:13 DVD 4: Filming The Movie *'Introducing by Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson' - 0:05:53 *'Designing the Costumes' - 1:05:22 *'Filming the Movie' **First Shooting Day - 1:21:55 **Filming with the Kids - 1:25:37 **Filming with the Professionals - 1:11:12 **A Day with Director Chris Columbus - 1:04:27 **From Start To Finish - 3:51:31 *'Documentaries About the Actors and Characters:' **Actor Daniel Radcliffe (as Harry Potter) - 0:57:41 **Actor Rupert Grint (as Ron Weasley) - 0:53:16 **Actress Emma Watson (as Hermione Granger) - 0:54:03 **Actor Richard Griffiths (as Vernon Dursley) - 0:28:58 **Actress Fiona Shaw (as Petunia Dursley) - 0:24:29 **Actor Harry Melling (as Dudley Dursley) - 0:16:04 **Actor Toby Jones (as Dobby) - 0:30:27 **Actor James Phelps (as Fred Weasley) - 0:16:51 **Actor Oliver Phelps (as George Weasley) - 0:14:59 **Actress Julie Walters (as Molly Weasley) - 0:29:32 **Actress Bonnie Wright (as Ginny Weasley) - 0:24:11 **Actor Mark Williams (as Arthur Weasley) - 0:14:38 **Actor Chris Rankin (as Percy Weasley) - 0:19:42 **Actor Tom Felton (as Draco Malfoy) - 0:32:35 **Actor Jason Isaacs (as Lucius Malfoy) - 0:23:27 **Actor Edward Tudor-Pole (as Mr. Borgin) - 0:18:31 **Actor Robbie Coltrane (as Rubeus Hagrid) - 0:43:24 **Actor Kenneth Branagh (as Gilderoy Lockhart) - 0:49:52 **Actor Matthew Lewis (as Neville Longbottom) - 0:32:11 **Actor Devon Murray (as Seamus Finnegan) - 0:14:38 **Actor David Bradley (as Argus Filch) - 0:23:38 **Actor Alan Rickman (as Severus Snape) - 0:36:28 **Actor Richard Harris (as Albus Dumbledore) - 0:41:33 **Actress Maggie Smith (as Minerva McGonagall) - 0:39:24 **Actor Jamie Waylett (as Vincent Crabbe) - 0:14:38 **Actor Josh Herdman (as Gregory Goyle) - 0:13:53 **Actress Miriam Margolyes (as Pomona Sprout) - 0:20:23 **Actor John Cleese (as Nearly Headless Nick) - 0:32:51 **Actor Hugh Mitchell (as Colin Creevey) - 0:29:37 **Actor Alfie Enoch (as Dean Thomas) - 0:27:14 **Actor Sean Biggerstaff (as Oliver Wood) - 0:29:44 **Actor Warwick Davis (as Filius Flitwick) - 0:29:59 **Actor Luke Youngblood (as Lee Jordan) - 0:13:41 **Actress Gemma Jones (as Madam Pomfrey) - 0:22:46 **Actress Shirley Henderson (as Moaning Myrtle) - 37:25 **Actor Edward Randell (as Justin Finch-Fletchley) - 0:18:37 **Actor Leslie Phillips (as The Sorting Hat) - 0:12:31 **Actor Christian Coulson (as Tom Marvolo Riddle) - 0:36:29 **Actor Robert Hardy (as Cornelius Fudge) - 0:27:35 **Actor Julian Glover (as Aragog) - 0:17:29 *'Post Production Documentaries' **Special Effects - 1:41:52 **Quidditch - 0:49:26 **The Basilisk - 0:38:42 **Sounds - 0:47:22 **Behind the Music - 1:44:26 **Editing the Movie - 2:21:38 DVD 5: Ending The Movie *'Introducing by Producer David Heyman' - 0:08:47 *' Red Carpet Show' **Before the Movie Premiere - 2:42:36 **After the Movie Premiere - 1:20:07 *'J. K. Rowling's thoughts' - 0:51:31 *'Reviews' - 0:38:54 *'Awards' - 0:21:52 *'Remembering Richard Harris' - 0:48:29 *'Made An Extended Version' - 1:44:26 *'The End of Movie' - 1:22:42